


Darkness

by Isilloth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Hermione is tired of endless banquets. But on one of them, she finds a pleasant distraction.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass
Kudos: 16
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Another banquet they had to be at. The Golden Trio, couldn’t leave any official party. This is what it now comes down to. Their fight, they victory, their fame. It was just being an attraction at the parties.

The hall was filled with wizards and witches in colourful robes. Around them circled waiters with glasses of champagne. Hermione took one of them and stood by the wall, watching the guests. She came to the party with Ron, Harry and Ginny, but they left somewhere, discussing Quidditch with Ginny’s teammates. Hermione wasn’t interested, so she didn’t join. She wondered if she should regret this decision, after all, she stood there alone, like a wallflower, when her gaze met the beautiful girl, staying by the nearest table with snacks. It was long since Hermione realized that she is attracted also to women. She was now in a relationship with Ron, but lately, it wasn’t getting along well. And this woman looked like an ideal. Shining, dark hair, big, green eyes, looking at Hermione furtively and the smile, oh, this captivating smile… Hermione was mesmerized. 

Hermione wondered if approaching her and simply self-introduction was a good idea when a blond came to the woman and kissed her on the cheek. Unpleasantly familiar blond. Malfoy. 

She was about to turn around and go her own way when eyes of the mysterious woman and hers met once again. The woman smiled to her as if inviting, and Hermione couldn’t stop herself. Screw Malfoy, how much she hated to meet with him. He always could introduce her to his beautiful companion. And Hermione wanted to be introduced to her very badly. She approached them, kind of casually, reaching for prawns in mayo from the table, and looked at Malfoy. 

“Granger,” not very politely started the blond. Hermione, however, didn’t bother, still looking furtively at his companion. Now, when she came closer, the woman looked familiar. She must have attended Hogwarts, although probably not at their year. They could know each other by sight. 

“Malfoy,” Hermione did not remain in debt. “Nice to see you,” she said, although the tone of her voice was saying something quite the opposite. 

“You too,” he responded dryly, looking at her with contempt.

“Wouldn’t you introduce me to your friend?”

“It’s Hermione Granger, I’m sure you heard about her,” he started, with all appearances of courtesy. Since the battle of Hogwarts, he always behaved correctly towards her. He didn’t have much choice. “Meet Astoria Greengrass, my girlfriend.”

Hermione swallowed. What such a magnificent woman was doing with someone like Malfoy? 

“Nice to meet you,” she said and stretched out her hand to Astoria. The woman squeezed it.

“You too,” Astoria responded politely, smiling at Hermione once again with this captivating smile.

Hermione wanted to stay, talk with her, be with her, but the presence of Malfoy didn’t make it easy. It would be just awkward. Malfoy might have been correct toward her, but they weren’t friends, and never would be. So she took a plate, few more snacks and moved away to a safe distance, still sometimes looking toward Astoria. 

The banquet passed her on weary greetings with ministerial dignitaries and quite as boring talks with them. At last Ron, Harry and Ginny came back to her, but she couldn’t focus on conversation with her friends. Still, she couldn’t get out of her head the gaze of Astoria’s green eyes. 

Around midnight the party was still in full swing. Hermione felt already weary. Recently she felt weary not only because of too log parties, but also generally, weary of her life. It seemed to be so pointless sometimes. She left her friends and went out of the building, to catch some fresh air. 

The majority of ministerial parties took place in the underground, but today she was lucky. This time it was in the mansion of old, wizarding family, hidden in the Scottish mountains. The owners agreed to make the ballroom available for the banquet. The mansion was surrounded by the forest, and there were no other people for miles around. 

The night was warm, and there was the smell of the summer in the air. Hermione went down the stairs, heading for the benches near the forest border. However, before she reached it, she felt someone’s presence behind her back. It was probably one of the guests, who had the same idea as her, but she shivered. Since the war, she was quite nervous. She turned back violently. 

At the top of the stairs stood none else, but Astoria Greengrass. The girl she was dreaming about tonight. It couldn’t be the chance. But in fate, Hermione didn’t believe. 

Astoria went down the stairs, staying at Hermione’s side. 

“It’s a beautiful evening,” she said. “Or rather already night.”

“That’s true,” Hermione’s throat suddenly felt dry. She swallowed and looked at Astoria. The other woman beamed, as always. Or rather as always, when Hermione saw her. After all, they met only just tonight. 

Together they headed toward the bench, without a word. The forest was dark but the starlight and weak light from the ballroom windows, but they came out on the other side of the building. 

“So… The famous war hero, Hermione Granger It’s an honour,” started Astoria, when they sit down. The proximity of the other woman didn’t escape Hermione’s attention. She felt the heat. 

“Malfoy didn’t talk about me?” she asked before she bit her tongue. She didn’t want to talk about Astoria’s boyfriend. Not right now. Or, in fact, ever. 

Astoria frowned, like if she didn’t like the remark too. 

“No, not so much, but I know he was at one year with you and your friends. And he doesn’t mention it well, although you saved his life once.”

“Yeah, we had never been friends but it’s all times.”

They sit for a moment in silence, looking at the starry sky. Astoria’s hand reached Hermione’s. She squeezed it gently, feeling like she was blushing. The women looked at each other’s eyes. Now Hermione knew that the constant attraction she felt was mutual. Astoria bent over her, kissing her on the lips. The first kiss was delicate, chaste almost, but then Hermione’s fingers plunged into Astoria’s hair, and they kissed once again, hungrily, passionately. When they broke away from each other, the ear seemed to be thicker, filled with the smell of desire.

“None should see us,” whispered Astoria, right into Hermione’s mouth. 

“Let’s go then,” Hermione took her hand and pulled her into the woods. 

They ran until it was dark around them, the forest’s roof consuming all light from the sky, and the mansion was far enough to not see or hear any signs of the banquet. They were on the clearing, feeling the soft moss under their feet. Hermione took out her wand whispered _Lumos,_ igniting the tip of it.It didn’t give them much light, but enough to see Astoria’s face and the shine in her eyes. 

“I’m not sure if we need a light. Not if this means that you have one hand taken,” said Astoria, running her fingers through Hermione’s cheek. Hermione smiled and turned off the light, hiding her wand. In the darkness, where they didn’t see anything, their other senses were sharper. She touched Astoria’s face, then going down, to her body, still hidden by her robe. Hermione started to unbutton it, which was a challenge when she didn’t see it. But soon the robe was lying on the moss carpet, and, after a moment, so were Hermione’s clothes. 

Hermione’s hands wandered through Astoria’s body, and the other woman also wasn’t idle. Soon they lay down on their robes, caressing and kissing each other. They made love hungrily, like if the world may have ended tonight. After all, Hermione ignited her wand once again. 

“I think we have to go back,” said Astoria, collecting her clothes. They were sweaty and sticky. She felt satisfied as never before, with anyone, and she didn’t want it to be just a one-time thing. But she didn’t want to pressure Astoria. So she just nodded and started to dress up.

They went back slower, looking for the right direction. As soon as they left the forest they didn’t look at each other, as if they didn’t know each other, besides brief introduction. And they didn’t. Hermione blended into the crowd, quickly refreshing herself with the spell before entering the ballroom. Despite her fear, none notice she was gone for so long. Well, maybe none cared. She looked around and met Astoria’s eyes. And she smiled. Maybe there was at least one person who cared.


End file.
